freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Toy Chica (UCN)
:Não é o que você está procurando? Veja Chica (Desambiguação). Principal = Toy Chica faz sua reaparição em Ultimate Custom Night como uma dos 50 personagens customizáveis e uma dos 58 antagonistas do jogo. Aparência A aparência de Toy Chica é a mesma que no segundo jogo. Comportamento thumb|left|O Jumpscare de Toy Chica. Toy Chica só é vista quando chega ao escritório e aparece aleatoriamente na noite. Não há como preveni-la de entrar ou desacelerar diretamente a sua entrada. Quando ela entrar, as luzes do escritório começarão a piscar rapidamente e um ruído será ouvido. Toy Chica então aparecerá no lado esquerdo da tela e começará a deslizar para o centro da tela, contraindo-se constantemente. O jogador deve colocar a máscara de Freddy Fazbear antes que o animatrônico chegue no meio do escritório, caso contrário Toy Chica irá executar o seu jumpscare, resultando em um Game Over. Quando o jogador colocar a máscara, Toy Chica irá deslizar para a esquerda, até sumir do escritório. Se o jogador encará-la quando estiver usando a máscara, o animatrônico sairá mais rapidamente, o que pode ser usado como uma vantagem para o jogador, principalmente em noites mais difíceis. Assim como outros personagens, Toy Chica aparece em alguns desafios pré-definidos do jogo. Tais desafios e a I.A. de Toy Chica neles são: Curiosidades * No Guia de Personagens na página do Steam do jogo, Scott descreve a mecânica de Toy Chica com suas próprias palavras:[https://steamcommunity.com/games/871720/announcements/detail/2515705441805606668 Guia de Personagens - Ultimate Custom Night - Steam] * As falas de Toy Chica "You won't get tired of my voice, will you?" e "You won't get tired of dying, will you?" são uma referência às falas de Adventure Toy Chica no minigame Foxy Fighters de Five Nights at Freddy's World. * Toy Chica aparece em cutscenes que podem ser desbloqueadas ao completar a noite. Elas aparecem em um formato de um anime chamado Toy Chica: The High School Years. * A maneira como Toy Chica aparece no escritório pode ser uma referência à mecânica removida dela do segundo jogo, que seria igual à mecânica de Toy Bonnie. Erros * No lançamento do jogo, havia um erro em que o corpo de Toy Chica estava invertido horizontalmente, fazendo com que a frase "LET'S PARTY!" do seu babador estivesse escrita ao contrário. Este erro foi consertado na versão 1.021 do jogo. Referências |-| Galeria = Jogatina Toy Chica no Escritório (Bug Consertado) - UCN.gif|Animação de Toy Chica deslizando pelo escritório. Variados Conteúdo Removido Toy Chica no Escritório (UCN).gif|Animação de Toy Chica deslizando pelo escritório, antes da versão 1.021 do jogo. Note que a frase do babador está escrita ao contrário. Toy Chica Jumpscare (UCN).gif|Jumpscare de Toy Chica, antes da versão 1.021 do jogo. Note que a frase do babador está escrita ao contrário. Teasers Cn (3).jpg|'Toy Chica' no terceiro teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (4).jpg|'Toy Chica' no quarto teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (5).jpg|'Toy Chica' no quinto teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (6).jpg|'Toy Chica' no sexto teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (7).jpg|'Toy Chica' no sétimo teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (8).jpg|'Toy Chica' no oitavo teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (9).jpg|'Toy Chica' no nono teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (10).jpg|'Toy Chica' no décimo teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (11).jpg|'Toy Chica' no décimo primeiro teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (12).jpg|'Toy Chica' no décimo segundo teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Cn (13).jpg|'Toy Chica' no décimo terceiro teaser de Ultimate Custom Night. Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser_3.jpg|Toy Chica em uma das imagens presentes no Steam. UCN Demo Custom Night DEMO Ending.png|Toy Chica, junto de Phantom Freddy, Nightmarionne, Nightmare BB, Toy Bonnie e Springtrap na imagem do jogo troll. Outros ToyChicaDesk.png|A textura de Toy Chica nas cenas de Toy Chica: The High School Years. |-| Áudio = Diálogos As falas de Toy Chica após matar o jogador. Arquivo:Toy Chica1 - UCN.oga Arquivo:Toy Chica2 - UCN.oga Arquivo:Toy Chica3 - UCN.oga Arquivo:Toy Chica4 - UCN.oga Arquivo:Toy Chica5 - UCN.oga Jumpscare O grito emitido por Toy Chica ao atacar o jogador. Todos os animatrônicos provenientes do segundo jogo emitem esse mesmo grito, excluindo Balloon Boy, JJ e RWQFSFASXC. Arquivo:Xscream2.ogg Categoria:Ultimate Custom Night Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (UCN) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (UCN)